ER High
by unbreakbr0ken
Summary: The ER gang is HS! Carby! Abby gets pregnant w. carter's baby and decides to run off to chicago...
1. The Party

**A/N:** okie dokie, i know my last story was a stinker, but i promise this one is SO much better. it's already completely written, so constructive critism isn't really needed, but if you want to tear the story to shreds, be my guest. The first chapter has a little play on some of the quotes and the scene from "The Letter" with Abby and Carter. enjoy!

**ER High (Evergrove Road High school) **

**Prologue **

_We are from Evergrove. It's this small little town along the east coast in Georgia. But most of us don't view us as living in Georgia; we live in Evergrove- this small little secluded beach town. It is here where most of us will forever stay, while a few will try to go out and explore the rest of the world. Most like it here in Evergrove though. We have everything we will ever need here. It is here we will grow up and learn to live like adults, and it is here where we will watch our children grow up. Evergrove is peaceful. We have our own elementary, middle and high schools. We have a boardwalk where people just hang out, but the best thing is that we have the beach. Yes, the beach; the beach where the sand runs through your toes and the waves lap up at your bare feet. It's the best place to be, but also the place where most drama happens. _

**Chapter 1: The Party **

_Ugh! I hate that John Carter! I know he's my friend and all, but gosh you can't even bring him to a high school party without him blabbing on and on about the effects alcohol can have on your body._

_That's where we are now- at one of the biggest parties of the year. The music is blaring and of course there are empty drink cans everywhere. Everyone is dancing and having an awesome time. Susan, Luka, and Deb are here too, along with Carter. For the past hour we have been listening to him drone on about alcohol. The rest of them left me here with him and went off to have some real fun. Great, now I will have to endure his lectures. He's such a dork sometimes._

_I go over to the keg to get more beer. If I'm going to have to listen to him, I might as well be drunk; at least it won't be so bad._

"You know Abby, alcohol is addictive, and you're under the drinking age,"_ he tells me._

"Carter, so what I'm drinking, what's the worst that can happen?"_ I say, before realizing my mistake. Great, now he's going to tell me all the consequences of drinking. I start to walk away to avoid yet another lecture, but he just follows me out to the back yard where the rest of my friends are. Of course they are drinking, just not as much as me. _

"You know how many people are killed a year by drunk drivers?" he tells them.

"Carter, we're not drunk," Susan replies.

"Yet," Luka whispers, giggling. Carter doesn't hear him.

"Well maybe I am," Abby giggles, getting a little tipsy.

"Abby you're drunk, and I'm not gonna let you get any drunker," he tells her, and starts to pull her away from the group.

"Drunker isn't even a word! I know that and I'm not even sober!" she yells out, laughing. Luka, Susan and Deb start to laugh too.

Carter opens up the gate and takes Abby out of the backyard to talk to her. They sit down by the side of the house, and when Abby tries to get up he stops her. "Abby, what is this all about?" he asks her.

"What?"

"The drinking,"

"Nothing, I just feel like having a little bit of fun," she says, lying and trying to sound perky.

"You know I cared about Mark too, but you don't see me get wasted back there," he tells her. Abby just stares at him, glaring. She is getting angry because she knows he is right. Mark was one of their best friends. He was one of the smartest people in their class. He was in all honors classes, always made high honor roll, and to top it off he tutored kids when they were having trouble.

"How many students do you think he helped?" Abby asks.

"Probably two or three hundred,"

"Forget teachers, I'll take Mark Greene"

"If I knew you felt that way, I would've helped you with algebra a long time ago," he tells her.

"Hey John, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's just get out of here," he tells her. He stands up and starts to walk towards the sidewalk away from the house. Abby follows him to the car and gets in.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"Home. You need some rest, especially with the hangover you will have tomorrow."

Abby gets out of the car and starts to walk to the back yard. Carter follows her. "I'm not going home. I'm having fun here, and plus I can't go home drunk."

"You can and you will, even if I have to carry you!" he yells, running to catch up to her. He picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. Abby punches his back as best as she can, trying to fight back.

"You cannot make me leave!" she yells, then decides to bite him. Carter drops her as she bites him.

"Ouch!" he yells. "You bit me!"

"Well, you dropped me," she says as she gets up from her position on the ground. She wipes herself off and tells him that she can't go home just yet.

"Let's go get something to eat then," he suggests. Abby agrees and follows him back to his Jeep. They get in and drive away from the party.


	2. Manic Monday

**Chapter 2: Manic Monday**

It was Monday. The party was on Friday, and after having to deal with hangovers on the weekend, the group of friends didn't really get to see each other. Elizabeth was finally coming back to Evergrove. After Mark died she decided to go away for awhile and think about things- Mark was her boyfriend after all.

Abby drives up and parks in her usual parking space in the school parking lot. Susan and Deb's cars are right next to hers. They are over by Susan's car and talking. Abby gets out of her car and goes over to chit chat with her best friends. Just as she walks over, Elizabeth pulls into the parking lot of Evergrove Road High school. The three of them go over to greet her and see how she's doing.

"Hey Lizzie!" Abby says enthusiastically. "How are ya holding up?" she asks.

"I'm good. Much better than I was actually," she tells them. "So how was that big party I missed? You have to fill me in on the details!" she says, changing the subject.

Abby rolls her eyes. "Yeah the party was a real blast with Carter there," she says sarcastically. Susan and Deb start to giggle.

"How many lectures on alcohol did we get?" Deb asks, still giggling.

Now Susan rolls her eyes. "Too many," she says as they start to walk towards the school before the bell rings.

"We'll fill you in on the rest at lunch!" Abby tells Elizabeth as she walks towards her homeroom. Her and Susan walk in the door and take their usual seats, just in time for roll call.

Finally, after hours of sitting through class, lunch finally arrives. Abby and Susan meet up at Elizabeth's locker and wait for her. She arrives, along with Deb. "Hey!" they say. After much debate, they decide to eat lunch outside. The four girls go to eat under the large maple tree that they usually sit under. They start their usual chit chat, but then stop when Abby notices Carter coming over.

"Shit," Abby whispers. "I think he likes me."

"What's the problem with that?" Deb whispers back.

"I don't know. I kind of broke up with Luka for him and then he went out with Susan."

"It was one time Abby," Susan informs her, although she already knew that.

"I know, but you're still not supposed to go out with your best friend's ex."

Susan rolls her eyes. There was no way she was going to get it through Abby's thick skull that that was one of the stupidest rules ever, especially considering her and Carter only went out once, and nothing happened.

"So, what exactly happened after you two left the party?" Elizabeth asks, still not yet informed on what happened afterwards.

"Nothing, we just went to get something to eat," Abby says, trying to keep things quiet.

"And nothing happened?" Deb chimes in.

"No! Now be quiet, he's right here!" Abby tells them and she playfully hits Deb.

At that moment, John Carter appears. Abby smiles. She clearly likes him as much as he likes her. "What are you girls doing later on today?" he asks them.

"Why?" Susan asks, getting suspicious.

"Cause I wanted to know if you all wanted to hang out at the beach or something tonight," he says, easing Susan's suspicions.

Abby's eyes grow wide. "Sure," she says, transfixed on Carter and completely forgetting her tutor was coming over tonight to help her out with school work.

"Abby it's your tutoring night with Glenn," Susan tells her.

"No," she says, trying to deny it.

"Yesssss!" Susan replies rather smugly.

Abby hits Susan, trying to give her a hint. "Oh yea, never mind, that's tomorrow," Susan says. "That makes Abby free to … well go to the beach. Look at that, isn't that perfect-"

"That's enough Susan," Abby says, cutting her off. "So we'll see you around eight?"

"Yea, that sounds good," Carter says, still giving Susan a weird look after her rambling. "See you then," he tells them before walking off.

Making sure Carter is really gone and won't turn around; a huge smile appears on Abby's face. "You're pathetic," Susan comments, shaking her head. Abby just smiles some more- she's gonna be with Carter tonight! Now how to ditch Glenn?


	3. Monday Night

**Chapter 3: Monday Night**

_Glenn was taken care of, now what to wear?_ Abby frantically searches through her closet, throwing clothing out while trying to look for something to wear. She finds a pair of denim shorts and throws them on over her bikini. _Damn, where is that tank top?_ She thinks. She finds it on her bed and throws it on, and runs out of the house. Just as she closes the door, her three friends appear.

"Hey Susan, Deb, Lizzie," she says, running out to greet them while throwing a beach towel over her shoulder.

"Wow your ready," Deb says amazed.

"What? I'm not always late."

"Yes you are," Elizabeth says.

"Yep, they're right," Susan confirms. Abby rolls her eyes as they start to walk to the beach, their flip flops flopping and towels waving with the slight breeze.

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
_

_You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby…_

Carter spots the girls and walks over to them. They are all sitting on beach chairs sunglasses on and happily roasting in the sun.

"Hey girls!" Carter says a little too cheerfully.

"Think we should answer him?" Susan asks, looking over at Abby and lowering her sunglasses.

"Nah. Let's just ignore him." Abby says to annoy Carter because she knows he can hear them. Carter gives her a look and she decides to sit up. He's holding volleyball and she can see that a few of his friends are over by one of the volleyball courts. "Come on, lets go," she says motioning to her friends. Susan, Deb and Lizzie lazily get up off of their beach chairs.

They run over to the volleyball court where Luka and some of Carter's other friends are waiting impatiently. They divide up into two teams and get set up. Carter sets up the ball. Lizzie comes up and spikes it over. They cheer and hand out high fives, having just won the serve. Abby goes and serves the ball. It soars high through the air and over the net. "Wow, nice serve," Carter says subconsciously. Everyone notices, but they don't say anything. Abby just smiles. They hit the ball back and forth a little more, and the game goes on- although Carter does get distracted every once in a while staring at Abby.

"Come on Lizzie!" Abby screams. They needed one more point to win the game. Elizabeth looks up, the down at the ball, and then serves. The ball sails over the net to the other team. Susan sets it up, and Luka spikes it, sending the ball down hard over the net. Abby runs over and dives, sending the ball back up again before it hits the ground. Carter runs over and spikes it back over the net, winning the game. The team starts cheering and Carter joins in the celebrating, until he looks over to Abby, who has a pained expression on her fast and is holding her wrist.

He walks over and asks her what happened, and she explains that she hurt it when she dived and hit the ball up. "Okay," Carter says, looking at her wrist. "Let's go get that wrapped up." The two walk off to go get Abby's wrist fixed up while the other's start a new game.

The person at the first aid station told them it was probably just a sprain, and he wrapped up Abby's wrist with an ace bandage. Once done, they thank him and decide to go for a walk. They debate whether or not to go back to the volleyball game, but decide to take a walk along the beach because Abby couldn't play volleyball with her wrist.

The sun is setting, and the sky is a beautiful shade of reds and pinks and oranges. "We should probably be getting back," Abby says. They walk along the beach some more, holding hands.

"Come on," Carter says, pulling her along some more. Their walking quickens to a run, Abby still holding on to Carter with her good hand. Their feet step on the warm sand, now getting cooler as the sun goes down.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see!" he says smirking, as he continues to lead the way. Abby just follows, clueless as to what Carter is up too.

They finally reach their destination- a small secluded alcove a small distance away from the ocean. "Carter," she starts to say, but he puts her finger over her mouth.

"Don't say anything just yet," he says, before leaning down to kiss her.

Their lips part. "John-" she starts to say, but he stops her.

"Abby, I love you, I've always had," he whispers. She looks up into his eyes, and then kisses him, but this time more passionately. They fall to the floor of the alcove, which has a blanket neatly placed on it, still kissing.


	4. The Rest of Monday to Tuesday

**Chapter 4: The Rest of Monday to Tuesday**

They are still in the alcove, which is more like a small cave. "I can't believe we just did that," Abby says, snuggling closer to him. Carter mumbles something, but Abby doesn't hear him. "Shoot, what time is it?" she asks him.

Carter looks at his watch. "Almost ten."

"Shit, I should be getting home," she says, scrambling to get her clothes which are spread out everywhere. She quickly puts them on while Carter gets up to find his. "Bye," she says, then gives him one last kiss before running off into the night.

Abby starts running. She doesn't know why, but she just does. _I can't believe we just did that_, she thinks. She continues running down her block before she bumps into someone. She freaks out and screams, but then realizes its Susan. "Shit, Suz you just scared the crap out of me," she tells her, trying to calm down.

"Sorry," Susan says smiling. "So what happened with you two?" she asks, as her smile turns into a smirk.

"Nothing," Abby says, smiling and trying to walk away.

"Oh my gosh, you two totally did it!" Susan screams.

Abby rolls her eyes. "Oh my gosh, can you keep quiet!" she says, mimicking Susan.

"So you did?"

Abby finally breaks down and just admits it, Susan would find out anyways. "Yes," she says.

"So how was he?"

"Ew, I'm so not answering that! And for the last time, be quiet!"

"He was good, wasn't he?"

"Susan!" Abby says, getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay I'll stop. So does this mean you two are officially together?"

They arrive at Abby's house. "You know, I really don't know. We didn't really talk about it," she tells Susan as she walks inside her house after the two say their goodbyes.

As soon as Abby gets in, she goes into her room. For some reason, Susan's question was bothering her. _Did this mean they were together?_ There was only one way to find out, so Abby picked up her cell phone and dialed Carter.

_Ring_. That was the fifth time the phone rang. Finally Carter's voicemail went on. "Um, hey it's Abby. Susan kind of asked me if we were together today, and I kinda didn't know what to tell her. Are we together or not? Just wanted to talk about that. I guess call me back when you get this. Bye."

Susan sat down. Damn, this was hard to keep to herself, but she knew Abby would kill her if she told anyone. She flicked on the TV to try to distract herself, but all she could think about were Carter and Abby, and that they were finally together- possibly. Then again they did sleep together...

Abby rolls over and slams down her alarm. _I must've fell asleep after calling Carter_, she thinks. She picks up her phone and looks at it- Carter didn't call her back yet. She throws the phone back on her bed and gets up to get ready for school. Her cell phone starts to ring while she's brushing her teeth. She goes to answer it- it's Carter. "Hey," she says. "Hold on a minute," she says while she finishes up her brushing. Afterwards she picks the phone back up. "Sorry, I was brushing my teeth." They talk a little, and then decide to talk some more at lunch.

Abby grabs a pop-tart and heads to her car. She jumps in, feeling a little rushed because talking to Carter caused her to be a little late; then again she was always late. _Damn, I could use a coffee_, she thinks not having completely woken up yet.

She finally gets to school and goes to park in her usual parking space. The only thing different though is that Carter is there waiting for her, with coffee. She gets out of her car and Carter hands her a cup. "I was just thinking I could use a coffee," she tells him.

"I guess it was a good idea to get coffee then," he tells her.

"Yeah and thanks."

"Anytime. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Us, or if there is an us," she tells him, sipping her coffee which was just the way she liked it.

He takes her hand and they start to walk towards the school "I'd like to think there was an us," he tells her.


	5. A Month Later

**A/N:** The chapter titles are now included on the blue thing...

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Month Later**

Abby and Carter have been together for month. Nothing else really happened; they just went out a lot and hung out together. Susan has become attracted to this guy named Chuck at school, and they have been hanging out pretty often, as have Deb and this kid named Greg. Elizabeth had someone, but she wasn't willing to tell anyone, at least not yet.

"Susan, I don't feel so good," Abby tells her as the wait in the hallway.

"That's just cause you didn't study last night and you have to go take a test," she tells her. "Well, I do too, and you don't see me pretending to be sick," she adds in.

"No, Suz I really think I'm gonna be sick. I'm not pretending," Abby tells her as she starts to feel sicker.

"Yea, sure Abs, come on let's get in the classroom before the bell rings," but she can't get her to the classroom because Abby is already running to the nearest bathroom. Susan follows her in, and can hear her retching in the toilet. "Abs, you okay?" she asks, knocking on the stall door.

All she gets is a grumpy "I told you I was gonna be sick," from Abby and more retching sounds. After a few minutes, Abby comes out of the stall.

"Abby, you look kinda pale, maybe you should go to the nurse and see if you should go home," she tells her.

"Yea," Abby reluctantly agrees and starts to make her way to the nurse's office while Susan goes back to class to take the test.

"Hmmm. Well you don't have a temperature. I don't see what can be the problem," the annoying little nurse tells Abby as she takes the thermometer out of her ear.

"I just retched up all my breakfast- that could be a problem," Abby says a little sarcastically- she was getting cranky.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you dear," she says, as she starts to walk away. She then turns back around. "Is there any chance you may be pregnant?"

"No," Abby says with a hint of uncertainty in her voice, but the nurse doesn't notice it a bit. "I think I'll just go home and rest," she tells her.

"Okay dear, I sure do hope you feel better," the nurse tells her before Abby leaves.

As she's walking towards her car, she starts to freak out. _What if I am pregnant? I did have that one night with Carter. But it was just one night. What am I gonna do if I'm pregnant? Shit, shit shit! _Abby bangs the steering wheel and the car horn beeps. "There's only one way to find out," she tells herself as she pulls out of the parking space and then out of the school parking lot.

_I've been staring at them for ten minutes, just pick one already Abby! _With that she picks up one of the boxes of pregnancy tests and goes up to the cashier to pay for them. She walks out of the pharmacy and looks at her watch to make sure no one was going to be home. She then gets into her car and to drive to her house.

"Mom!" she yells, just to make sure nobody is home as she walks in the house. No one answers, so she goes upstairs to her room and into the bathroom. _Now's as good a time as any to do this_, she assures herself.

She looks down at the stick, but then looks back up quickly before she can see anything. _What am I gonna do if it's not negative?_ She finally decides to look back down…

It's lunch time and Susan picks up her cell phone, realizing that there is a message on it. "Hey Suz, um, I'm really scared right now and I think I screwed up and I don't know what to do and I really need you here cause you are my best friend," Susan can hear sniffling as Abby's message continues. "So I guess just come over when you get this. And only you, not Lizzie or Deb. Just get over here quick I really need you." After hearing the message Susan stood up to go leave.

"Where ya going?" asks Deb.

"Um, I think Abby needs me," Susan tells them, still confused about Abby's message. She sounded really freaked. "I'm gonna just go over to her place and see what she needs, I'll probably be back soon," she tells them before she gets in her car to go over to Abby's place.

Susan knocks on the door, but gets no answer so she let's herself in and goes up to Abby's room. "Abs?" she asks, opening up her door a little.

"Susan," she says, a rush of relief sweeping over her. Abby goes over and hugs Susan, her only comfort since she found out.

"Abs, what happened?"

"Suz, I'm pregnant."

"What? When?" Susan questions, still in disbelief.

"I don't know. I went to the nurse and she suggested it," Abby starts to cry. "So I went to the store, and I got a test, and it came out positive, and now I'm pregnant!" Abby is becoming hysterical; as any teen would do if they found out they were pregnant.

"Abs, who?"

"There's only one person," Abby pauses. "Carter."


	6. Plans On What To Do

**Chapter 6: Plans on what to do**

After calming down a little, the two friends start to discuss Abby's situation. "Abby, what are you gonna do?" Susan asks her.

"I don't know. I can't stay here though, and I can't tell Carter."

"Why not?"

"Because, he has so much ahead of him. This would just ruin it. I can't do that to him."

"Abby, he's gonna find out eventually, it's gonna be kinda hard to hide in a few months."

"I know that's why I have to move."

"What! Abby are you crazy? Where are you going to move? What about your mom and brother?"

"I'm going by myself Susan."

"What? Where are you gonna go?"

"I DON'T know!"

"So what are you gonna do, drive around till you find a good place to stay? Come on Abby, this isn't logical." _There's no way I'm gonna talk her out of this,_ Susan thinks.

They say nothing for a few minutes, as Abby just paces around her room. "Abs, I have this friend… in Chicago. Maybe you can stay with her." Susan suggests, carefully choosing her words.

"Is it one of your crazy aunts?" Abby asks.

"Yes. But no, not one of the old crusty crazy ones. She's cool, just finishing up college. I can see if she can take you in for awhile."

Abby considers this. It doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. "Okay," she says in a whisper.

"Okay?" Susan asks.

"Okay." Abby reassures her, and goes to hug her best friend.

"I should probably call her and make sure it's okay though first," Susan tells her.

"Yeah," Abby agrees, as Susan picks up her cell phone to call Chicago.

"Are you sure about this?" Susan asks Abby as she waits for her aunt to pick up the phone.

"Is she answering?" Abby asks, getting impatient. Susan hangs up the phone and throws it on the bed. "Nope," she says, disappointed.

Abby looks at the clock. "Susan you should be getting back to school," she tells her.

"Nah, I'll just stay here, I don't feel like going back anyways," she tells her, and Abby is glad Susan is staying there; at least she didn't have to be alone for awhile.

The girls are getting settled and watching television when Susan's phone rings. She jumps to get it, and it's her aunt from Chicago. She picks it up after telling Abby who it was. "Hi, Aunt Marcie? It's Susan. I need a really big favor…"

After about a half hour of talking to her aunt, Susan finally hangs up the phone.

"So…?" Abby asks.

"It's settled. You can stay there," Susan says. She doesn't know what to feel because she is happy Abby found somewhere to stay, but she felt as if she was losing her.

"I guess… I should start packing," Abby says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Susan says as she gets up to help her. "She said you could come anytime, but on Thursday she has classes, so it'd be better if you came before or after that."

"Okay," Abby says as she goes over to her dresser to start packing clothes. "How am I gonna get there?" she asks.

"Drive I guess," Susan tells her.

"Suz, can you come with me?"

Susan knows she couldn't say no to her best friend, especially at a time she knew she needed her the most. Plus, a road trip might be kinda fun. "Sure," she says.

"So what made your aunt decide to take me in?" Abby asks, getting curious.

"Um, actually the same thing kind of happened to her when she was your age," Susan tells her. "My whole family doesn't really talk to her much because of what happened, but hey, she's happy."

Abby seems sad. "Do you think that will happen to me? Do you think Maggie and Eric will stop talking to me because of this?" Abby asks Susan, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Aw, Abs, of course not. And if they do, you will always have me," she tells her. This seems to cheer up Abby a little bit, and she continues to pack.


	7. Missing Each Other

**Chapter 7: Missing Each Other**

_She said I can't take this place  
I'm leaving it behind  
Well she said I can't take this town  
I'm leaving you tonight…_

After avoiding Carter completely the whole next day, Abby and Susan go back to Abby's to get her stuff and start the long road trip to Chicago. "That's the last of it," Abby says, throwing the last duffel bag filled with stuff into the trunk of her car.

"Okay," Susan says, getting into the passenger seat (Abby was gonna drive the first half and her the second,) "Are you sure about this?" she asks Abby, just to make sure before they leave.

"Yeah," Abby says, pulling out of the driveway. "It's now or never."

---

They told no one, so it wasn't a surprise when Lizzie and Deb kept trying to contact them to find out where they were. "That's the fifth time I called Susan today," Deb complains.

"I think I've called her six times already too," Elizabeth says.

"Wonder why she isn't answering…" Deb says.

"Probably forgot to charge her cell again,"

"Yea, hey let's go to the beach…"

---

"I miss him," Abby finally admits in the car. They are on a highway, and halfway to Chicago.

"Miss who?" Susan asks.

"Carter."

"You really should've told him ya know," Susan tells her.

"No. He would've made me stay so he could help. And then...it would just ruin what he has worked so hard for."

"But he should know."

"Susan, I don't wanna have this conversation," Abby says grumpily. Susan decides to stay quiet for a while.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Susan decides to speak up again. "Has he tried to call yet?" she finally asks.

"Yeah," Abby says giving the simplest answer possible.

"Care to share more?"

"About ten fucking times! Okay?" Abby says, obviously getting quite upset.

---

Carter picks up his phone and dials Abby's number. It rings- once, twice…

---

"Shit, it's him again," Abby says her eyes teary and face red from crying. She wipes a stray tear away. "Here, just answer it. Make something up," Abby says throwing the phone towards Susan.

Susan looks at Abby. "No,"

"Please Suz," Abby says.

"No, you have to tell him!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Just forget it!" she yells, snatching the phone away from Susan and letting it ring until finally Carter gave up.

An hour later, and the two have said nothing to each other. Abby just sits looking out the window locked in a trance while Susan drives the car. "Suz, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all…ya know?"

"Bitchy?"

"Yeah," Abby smiles.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to push you about telling Carter. Though I do think you should really tell him."

"I know," Abby says looking down.

---

"Hey," Carter says, walking up to Deb and Elizabeth. They are eating lunch under the maple tree like always, just without Abby and Susan.

"Oh, hi Carter," Deb says.

"Do you guys have a clue where Abby is?"

"Nope, we can't seem to get a hold of Susan either," Elizabeth tells him.

"Hmmm, that's odd," he says walking away.

---

"Okay, we're almost there," Susan tells her, turning down a quiet Chicago road filled with tall apartment buildings, one of which is Susan's Aunt Marcie's.


	8. Marcie & the Midnight Call

**Chapter 8: Marcie & the Midnight Call**

Abby grabs some of her bags from the car, and hands some to Susan. They walk to the apartment building entrance and to the elevator, which takes them up five stories. "So she has a kid right?" Abby asks in the elevator.

"Yeah, but he doesn't live with her. Decided to stay with his father. She has him on the weekends though," Susan tells her.

"Oh," Abby says as the elevator door opens to reveal the fifth floor. They walk down a hallway to apartment number 182. Susan knocks on the door while Abby waits next to her nervously.

For Abby, it seems like an eternity until Susan's Aunt Marcie opens the door, but finally she does, greeting them happily. "Hi Susan!" she says, going over to give her a hug. She steps away from Susan and looks at Abby. "And you must be Abby," she says.

"Yea, uh… nice to meet you," Abby says.

"Well come in!" Marcie says happily.

Abby takes a look at Marcie. She looks like Susan's mom a little, but younger; much younger. She had very short blonde hair which was sort of spiked, and was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Abby couldn't believe Susan had such a cool aunt. Her apartment was kind of messy, the walls painted bright colors with posters all over. Marcie noticed Abby looking around. "Oh, that's just the living room. My room's a little less perky," she tells her. Abby smiles.

"I guess I should show you your room," Marcie says and leads the way to a room right across from hers. It was painted a mint green and has a twin bed with a dresser and night stand. Abby looked around it, and dropped her bags on the floor.

"I'll unpack later," she says, still looking around.

---  
_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head…_

He listens to her voicemail message. He shuts the phone and throws it down onto his bed. There was no point; it wasn't like she was going to call him back anytime soon. But why? Where was Abby, and why wasn't she answering his calls?

---

Susan was going to stay the night, then head off back to Evergrove in the morning; only without Abby. After dinner, Susan and Abby help clean up the dishes then head to Abby's room to start unpacking and get ready for bed. Abby picks up her phone and realizes Carter called, again. "He called again," she says with no emotion.

Susan just looks up and says "Oh," not wanting to get into another argument about Carter again. They were both tired from the long trip to Chicago. They get on their nightclothes and Abby climbs into bed while Susan sleeps on the air mattress on the other side of the room.

Susan awoke in the middle of the night to hear Abby talking to someone. She looked up and realized she was on her cell phone. "Yeah, we are in Chicago," Pause. "Yea, but I'm gonna stay here," Pause. "I know, but things got complicated back home," Pause. "No, not cause of you," Pause. "It's just… it's complicated," Pause. "Yeah, I'll call you soon Carter," Pause. "Okay, bye." Abby hung up the phone. _So she finally talked to Carter,_ Susan thinks happily. Susan looks back over at Abby and sees her crying. Susan sits up and asks her, "What's wrong?"

Abby responds with "I miss him, that's all."

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight_

_That you're here tonight…_

Carter lies back on his bed and looks up at the ceiling. "I just miss her, that's all," he says to himself sadly before drifting off to sleep.


	9. The Letters

**Chapter 9: The Letters**

Abby hands Susan two letters before she leaves. "This one's for my mom and this one's for Carter," she instructs her.

"Does it say anything about you being pregnant?"

"Only in my mom's. Just … please don't tell him Suz. I guess you can tell Deb and Lizzie, but just make sure they won't tell anyone. Okay?" she says before giving her friend one last hug before saying good-bye. She watches as Susan gets into the car and the car slowly fades in the distance. When she is sure she can no longer see it, she walks back inside and up to the apartment.

---

Susan finally arrives back to Evergrove the next day at around eight at night. The first place she goes is to Abby's to give Maggie the letter. Susan rings the doorbell, and a few seconds later, Maggie opens the door. "Susan?" she asks. "Do you know where Abby is? I'm getting really worried."

"Um, Mrs. Wyczenski, I think this letter will explain everything. It's from Abby," Susan says, handing her the letter.

"Oh dear is she okay?"

"Yeah, I can assure you she's in safe hands," Susan says leaving to give Maggie some privacy when she reads Abby's letter which contained quite a big surprise. Next was Carter's… _It could wait while I catch up with some sleep_, Susan decides.

Susan wakes up for school. School, which she hadn't been in for about four days because of the little road trip with Abby. She goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready. A little while later, she is walking out the front door and to her car.

She pulls into the parking space and is greeted by Deb and Elizabeth, who are full of questions. "Where were you?" they ask.

"On a little road trip," she says, walking with them to the entrance of the school.

"Where's Abby?" Deb asks. "Carter has been wondering where she was."

"She's in …" Susan hesitates whether to tell them or not. "She's in Chicago."

"What? Why?" Elizabeth asks.

"Umm… she's just gonna be staying there for a while," Susan answers her question without giving too much information away.

"But why?"

"She has her reasons," is all Susan tells them, at least for now. She opens the door to her homeroom and walks in. While taking attendance, the teacher calls out Abby's name, unaware that she wasn't in Evergrove anymore.

Susan finally manages to find Carter at lunch. "Hey!" she motions for him to come over. Carter walks over.

"Where's Abby?" is the first thing he asks.

"Um, I think it will probably say in this letter she told me to give you," Susan says. She takes out the letter and hands it to Carter. He flips the envelope the letter was in around a little, deciding whether or not to read it.

"Um, thanks," he tells her, not knowing what else to say. He walks away, carefully starting to open up the envelope.

Later that night, he finally pulls the envelope out of his back pocket. He hadn't opened it yet, afraid of what it may contain. After fiddling around with it for a while, he finally takes out a piece of lined paper with Abby's handwriting on it.

_Carter-_

_I don't know what to say. I'm in Chicago now. I don't think I'll be coming back, and I don't think I will ever see you again- but don't think that means that I don't love you, because I do, more than anything. I'm sitting here writing this letter and I look at the clock and it's three in the morning. I would have never imagined me in Chicago writing a letter back home at three in the morning. I guess we can't all stay in Evergrove forever. I can't think of anything else to write, and my eyes are getting teary, so I'm gonna just end this letter. I love you Carter._

_Always, Abby_

---

Back in Chicago, Abby was okay. She felt right at home in the big city, but something was missing; or rather someone was missing. Everyday she couldn't stop thinking about him, and to top it off she was carrying his baby, so thoughts of him were even more than what they were usually.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight_

_That you're here tonight…_


	10. Can't Give Up Just Yet

**Chapter 10: Can't Give Up Just Yet**

Six months. Half a year without her. He couldn't stand it. He had to see her, and not later, now. But how? He knew she was in Chicago, but where?

"Susan, where's Abby?"

"In Chicago Carter, you knew that."

"Where in Chicago?"

"At my aunt's place."

"Where is that?"

"In Chicago."

"Where in Chicago? Can I have an address please?"

Susan takes out a paper and scribbles down her aunt's address.

"Thanks," Carter tells her.

"Why exactly did you want that?" she asks him.

"I'm gonna go see her."

Susan's face goes pale. _Shit_, Abby was going to kill her.

"Something wrong?" he asks her.

"No… it's just… I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Abby… is there for a reason Carter, and I don't think she'll want visitors."

"Why? Wouldn't she want to see me?"

"Yes," she says, cause she knows Abby misses him. "But no," she adds in, remembering the reason Abby went to Chicago.

"Why?"

"Because, she has a reason for going there, and that's all I'm gonna say."

"Susan why did Abby really go to Chicago?"

"I can't tell you that," she tells him, turning around.

"Susan," he says in an angry tone.

Susan turns around. "I told you I can't tell you. It's Abby's thing, and she told me not to tell you… I mean anyone… so I'm not gonna tell you… or anyone," she says, correcting herself.

"Please," he begs.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Susan tells him getting annoyed, then realizing that wasn't the best thing to say because he probably would go and ask her.

"Fine," he says, walking away to go try to contact Abby.

---

Why is he calling now? She hasn't talked to him in months. She doesn't know what to do, so she just stares at the phone until it stops ringing.

---

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head…_

_I'm going,_ Carter finally decides once he gets home. He grabs some stuff to take with him and heads to his car. He decides to drop by Susan's house and see if she wanted to come along or something, since she knew the way there.

He catches her just as she's getting home from somewhere. She walks down the sidewalk and up to his car.

He rolls down the window. "I'm going to visit Abby," he tells her.

"What?"

"I'm going to visit her. I have to see her Susan."

"Okay, but I'm going with you," she says jumping in the car. Carter doesn't object and they drive away, off to Chicago.


	11. Warning, Worrying & a Confession

**Chapter 11: A Warning, Some Worrying, & a Confession**

"Abby, I'm just calling you to warn you I'm coming to Chicago, and Carter's coming too. I couldn't keep him from coming. Just wanna give you the heads up on what's going on," Susan finishes leaving a message for Abby and closes her phone. She opens up her purse and drops it inside.

"What was that about?" Carter asks.

"What?"

"The message."

"It's just a message."

"Yeah but why are you "warning" Abby that I'm coming with you?"

"No reason," Susan mumbles as she turns towards the window.

---

Abby puts down the phone, a worried expression on her face. "What's the matter?" Marcie asks her.

"Carter's coming," is all Abby can manage to say.

"So?"

"So! You know I don't want him to know!" Abby yells because she is getting nervous. What was she going to tell Carter?

"Honey, you have to tell him. Hello, he's gonna find out if he comes," she says motioning to Abby's belly.

"No, I wouldn't have to tell him if Susan just made sure he didn't come, because then he wouldn't be coming, and I wouldn't have to tell him, and everything would be just fine, and he wouldn't find out, and I wouldn't be freaking out!" Abby rants on, obviously freaking out. "Marcie, I think I'm hyperventilating."

"No your not, your just a drama queen. Calm down."

---

"Are we there yet?" Carter asks. Susan is now driving and he was getting quite bored and anxious to finally see Abby again.

"Nope," Susan answered him for about the hundredth time. "Have some patience, we are almost there."

"How much longer?"

"Few hours," she tells him.

"Ughh," Carter moans.

---

Abby looks out the window. The first thing she notices is that Susan's car is coming. She gets excited and runs to the door, but then stops herself. _What about Carter? What will he say? Hell, what would he think?_ Abby stands there for a while until knocks on the door cause her to stop daydreaming. _Here goes nothing,_ she thinks as she opens the door to greet her best friend and former boyfriend who is also the father of the child she is carrying.

"Susan!" Abby screams, as they jump into each others arms. They hug, and Abby takes a step back.

"Hi John," she says, going over to give him a hug.

"Abby… you're…" he looks at her.

"Pregnant?" she stands there for a moment, as the three friends are silent. "We should probably talk about that," she tells him.

Carter gives her a strange look. "Come sit down," she tells them, motioning towards the couch. They walk over and sit down- Abby and Susan on one couch, Carter on the other. The only thing between them is a coffee table with loads of junk on it.

"Is… is that why you moved?" Carter asks.

Abby looks down. _This is gonna be hard_, she thinks. Susan nudges her and gives her a look. "Um, yeah…" Abby pauses, not knowing what else to say. "I found out I was pregnant, and decided to run away. Susan kinda helped me, and I've been here."

"Who?" is all he asks.

Abby looks down again. _I cant tell him_, she thinks, _I just can't tell him. Damn, I shouldn't have waited this long._ Susan gives her another nudge. Abby slowly looks up. "You," is the only word she is able to say.


	12. Plans for the Future

**Chapter 12: Plans for the Future**

He sits there, staring at her, not knowing what to say. "Me?" finally decides on.

"Yes, you."

Carter runs his hand through his hair. "When, _how_?"

"That night on the beach," Abby tells him

"I think you know how," Susan chimes in.

"Are… are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Abby tells him. Carter gives her a look. "You're the only one I slept with!" she says, raising her voice a little.

"Okay, okay," he says calmly. "Let's… think about this, because this is really big. Really, really big." He runs his hand through his think brown hair again.

"John, I already thought about it. I'm staying here, having the baby, and you're gonna go back to Evergrove and finish high school, and then go to the college of your choice."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not gonna leave you here all alone to have a baby and take care of it. How are you gonna do that all by yourself?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure I can manage."

"Abby…"

"John, you can't throw all that time and hard work down the trash just for me. You have to go to college, you have to…"

"It's not just you anymore Abby. It's that little baby growing inside you. The one that I plan to help you with, to support."

"Carter…"

"Abby, please," he begs.

"But… but what about school? What about college?"

"School will still be there. I can still go and finish up and graduate. You know what? I can graduate early… and … college will still be there. Maybe not as soon as I planned, but I can still go."

"Carter, I can't ask you to do that," she says, wiping a stray tear away. She can't help it though, they just keep coming.

"You don't have to. I want to."

And that was it. He won her over. In her thoughts she pictured this moment, exactly like this, but she never thought it would've happened. And yet, here he was. Here was her dream- he was here, and he would stay with her and they would have a family together. Abby walks over and wraps her arms around him. Carter does the same, and they stay like that for a long while. "I love you," he whispers, still holding onto her.

"I love you too."

---

Afterwards, the three of them decide to go to grab something to eat. Abby told them about this great little diner, and they decided to go there. They get there and sit down at a booth in a corner. Susan looks at the menu. "Doc Magoo's? What kind of name is that?"

A little while later their food comes. They eat and talk, still trying to decide what to do. "I don't know if I want to come back to Evergrove," Abby tells Carter.

"Well we can't live here."

"Why not?"

"We don't have a place to live."

"Oh yeah," Abby says, disappointment in her voice. She knew that once she went back to Evergrove, the whole town would know about her being pregnant- one of the downsides about living in a small town. But part of her wanted to back home, she missed it. She missed the beach and the sand between her toes.

---

They were walking back to Aunt Marcie's. Susan and Carter decided to stay a little longer than anticipated to help Abby pack up to move back to Evergrove. That's what they decided, that Abby would come back to Evergrove and possibly stay with the Carter family, once they found out the big news. Susan already told them Maggie was pretty upset, and Abby guessed that if she was off her meds (which she usually was) it wasn't such a good idea to stay there.

When they got back Marcie was there, and Abby went to go tell her the news that she was going back to Evergrove.

"Um, hey Marcie, can I talk with you for a minute?" Abby asks. Marcie invites her into her room, while Susan and Carter wait in the living room.

"Yeah, sure," Marcie tells her, motioning her in. Abby goes and sits on the bed, and Marcie sits down next to her.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go back to Evergrove."

"Okay," Marcie says. "When?"

"Um, as soon as possible I guess. Carter and I want to be together, and he can't stay here, but I can stay there, so that's where we're staying."

"You really love him, don't you?"

Abby takes a moment to think about this. "Yeah, I really do love him."


	13. Coming Home

**Chapter 13: Coming Home**

Abby looks at the car. It is filled to capacity with all of her stuff. "Please tell me that's all of it," Carter says.

"I think it is…" Susan says shrugging her shoulders.

"Abby are you ready!" Carter screams over to Abby, who is saying her goodbyes to Marcie.

"Bye, and thank you so much," Abby says, giving Marcie a hug.

"Any time dear," she tells her. Abby and Marcie let go of each other, and Abby starts walking towards the car.

"Don't forget to write!" Marcie screams.

Abby turns around. "I won't!"

Abby gets in the car, Carter and Susan already in it, ready to go. "Ready?" Susan asks.

"Yep."

"Got everything?" Carter asks, not wanting to have to turn around.

"Yep," Abby replies as they drive away. Abby turns around in the car and waves one final good bye to Marcie.

---

"We're almost there," Carter exclaims, driving by the big 'Welcome to Evergrove!' sign. Abby looks out the window in amazement, not believing she was finally back in her home town.

Five minutes later, they are pulling up to the big Carter mansion. The three of them get out after Carter parks the car, Carter helping Abby because she was about seven months pregnant. They walk up to the front steps, and Carter pulls out his key. He opens the door, and they step into the huge Carter family mansion.

"Mom! I'm home!" Carter yells. A few moments later, Eleanor Carter comes down to greet them. "Hey, is Dad home?" Carter asks her.

"No, he's tied up at work again," she exclaims, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Carter says, sounding disappointed. He wanted to tell his parents now and get it over with.

"Why, did you need him for something John?" Eleanor asks him.

"Uh, well we kind of have some news to tell you," Carter tells her. She has noticed Susan and Abby, just hasn't noticed that Abby was pregnant.

"Well, I suppose it can wait, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Carter says.

"Ok, well why don't you and your friends go in the kitchen and get something to eat?" she tells them. Carter leads the way to kitchen, Susan and Abby following him. "Emily, can you get John and his friends here something to eat?" Eleanor tells the maid in the kitchen.

"Sure Mrs. Carter," she replies.

"So Abby, what have you been up to lately, haven't seen you around in a while. Abby turns around to answer Carter's mom, but doesn't really know what to tell her. It's then that she notices that Abby isn't just unusually large but pregnant.

"Abby… you're… pregnant?" she asks her, astonished.

"Um… yea…" Abby starts to say.

Carter cuts her off, "Mom, I think we should talk about that." Eleanor gives him a weird look. "I think you should really get Dad here," Carter tells her.

"Why would your father need to be here?" she asks him, getting a little nervous.

"Because I got Abby pregnant."


	14. More Plans

**Chapter 14: More Plans**

Eleanor stares at her son, mouth open. "What?" she finally manages to say.

"Abby and I are gonna have a baby."

Eleanor holds her head in her hand. "I think I'm getting a migraine. Where's your father?" She takes a few deep breaths. "Emily, can you please call Mr. Carter. Tell him to get here now, and that's its important."

"Yes, Mrs. Carter," she says, walking out of the kitchen to go call him.

Eleanor Carter regains her composure, and then walks out of the kitchen. "This is just great John, just great," she tells her son. "Just wait to see what your father has to say about this!"

Once she is gone Carter goes and sits down at the table. He buries his head in his arms. "That went great," Abby says sarcastically.

"You do realize we are completely screwed, right?" Carter tells her. "They are gonna cut me off, I just know it. She's probably planning it all out now. I'm done, gone," he tells them, freaking out.

"John…" Abby tries to calm him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I'm scared Abby. I don't know what's gonna happen." That was the first time he was ever really scared, and the first time he ever admitted to being scared. He didn't like to show he was weak.

"I know. I'm scared too," Abby tells him. Carter goes over and embraces her, and they hold onto each other, both feeling much safer in each other's arms.

---

Jack Carter sat down on the sofa next to his wife. Carter and Abby sat across from them holding hands and looking worried. Jack Carter had just found out the news that Abby was pregnant with Carter's baby, and he had said nothing so far.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he speaks. "You two are to finish high school," he begins calmly. "Get married, and go to college. Get a decent job, etcetera. You two are welcome to live here for the time being- in the pool house that is. Abby, after the baby is born, we will get a nanny, and you will continue with school. Does that sound okay?"

"That's it?" Carter asks, expecting to a far worse reaction from his father.

"Yes, I believe so," Jack replies, getting up.

---

It was a few hours after the conversation with Jack Carter. The maids had already made up the pool house, and that's where John and Abby were headed. Carter takes out the key to the pool house and opens it up, flicking on the light. They step in. In front of them is the kitchen, off to the right is the living room, and on the far right was a hallway leading towards the two bedrooms.

Both exhausted from the trip from Chicago, they go into their room and lay down on the bed. "You think they are really gonna make us get married?" Abby asks.

"Yeah," Carter responds, looking up at the ceiling from where he is on the bed. Abby is the same, just on the left of him.

"I don't know if I want to. I mean I want to, just not yet," Abby tells him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Abby gets up and pulls down the sheets on the bed and climbs in. Carter does the same on his side, and they climb in together. Abby snuggles up real close to Carter, and Carter holds onto her. He plays with her hair, and softly whispers, "I love you," into her ear, but she has already drifted off to sleep.


	15. She's Too Little

**Chapter 15: She's too Little**

Abby woke up; half forgetting that she was in the pool house where she would live with Carter. She turns over and looks at the clock. It's early and he was still sleeping, so she decides to go get up and make breakfast.

She walks into the pool house kitchen and opens the refrigerator, now completely stocked with food. She looks around deciding what to eat, then goes to the cabinet to grab a pop tart. As she's opening up the wrapper containing the breakfast pastry, Carter comes strolling in.

"Morning," he grumbles.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Gonna go get ready for school?"

"Yeah," he tells her, rubbing his eyes. He drags himself back to the bedroom to go shower and get ready. Fifteen minutes later he emerges, smelling clean and dressed for school. Abby gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and wishes him farewell as he closes the door behind him.

---

"_John Carter, will you please report to the main office."_

John got out of his chair and took his books off his desk to go to the main office. He wondered what it could possibly be for because he hadn't done anything wrong. He walks down the long hallways of Evergrove High, hoping it wasn't something too important they needed him for.

---

"Mrs. Carter, I don't feel so well," Abby told Eleanor when she couldn't withstand the pain any longer.

"What's the matter dear?" she asked Abby, getting a little concerned.

"I think the baby might be coming, ow!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Abby said, clenching her stomach.

They rolled through the hospital. Eleanor insisted on going to the ER first because it would be faster and they wouldn't be waiting for a room like they would be upstairs. They were now rolling Abby up to OB; they wouldn't accept her down in the ER unless she was critical.

"Call Carter," Abby told Eleanor, still clenching her stomach.

---

At the main office at Evergrove High, they put Carter on the phone with his mother. "Hey mom, what's going on?" he asked casually.

"Abby's having the baby!"

"What?"

"The baby is coming John, get over here _now_!"

"Okay," he said, hanging up the phone. He turned around and told the secretary he had to leave. When she asked why, he told her it was a family emergency, and left it at that.

Carter ran through the school parking lot and opened his car door. He raced to the hospital. He couldn't believe the baby was coming now, it wasn't supposed to come for another two and a half months. After what seemed forever, he finally arrived at the hospital. He parked his car and ran to the entrance.

"Can you please tell me where Abigail Lockhart is?" he asked the desk clerk up in OB. She looked sort of old, and was pretty large with dark red brown hair. She had long fingernails, which were painted a bright red.

"Who are you?" she asked snottily.

"Um, her boyfriend, she's having our baby now," he told her as she clicked away at the computer, trying to find where Abby was.

"She's room 304, but I believe they just transferred her to the delivery room," the lady told him.

"Okay, thanks," Carter says, taking off down the hall and ignoring the lady's question of "aren't you a little young to be havin' a baby?"

Carter got into the room in enough time to see his baby being born and Abby screaming in pain. He walks over to Abby to take a look at the little one he helped to create, but is unable to because they are whisking their little baby girl off to the NICU. By this time, Abby was in tears, but she managed to tell Carter that "They don't think she is gonna make it."

"What?" Carter asks in disbelief.

"She's too little."

"But … but," Carter doesn't know what to say, stumbling at words at the realization that his little girl won't make it. "They can't fix her?"

Abby shakes her head, "They're gonna try." Carter wraps his arms around Abby, and she does the same; both crying, both wondering if their little baby would be able to survive.


	16. A Final Farewell

**Chapter 16: A Final Farewell**

That night, the doctor came in to tell the two youngsters that their baby did indeed not survive. That sat there crying, wishing for the tears to stop, but knowing that they wouldn't. "Can we see her?" Carter asks. The doctor nods his head and walks out of the room.

He comes back a little while later, holding the little lifeless body of their baby girl. He hands her to Abby, who takes her. Carter is right beside her, and they both take a good look at the daughter they could have had.

"We never gave her a name," Carter says.

Abby wipes away a tear. "Cristina," she says. Carter looks at the baby, nodding in approval of the name.

"She would've been perfect," he says.

"I know."

_---A few weeks later---_

Carter walked over to Abby's place, she had moved back home after having the baby. He walks down the sidewalk and opens the gate to the white fence surrounding her house.

"Where are you going?" he asks, eyeing the suitcases and almost packed car.

"Nowhere. It's just nothing's really right here."

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a week, that's it? Susan called me, looking for you; she wanted to know how you were holding up." He pauses for a second, not knowing what else to say. "Where are you going? To Chicago again?" he asks her, hoping she would say no, and that she was staying right here in Evergrove.

"It's not where I intended to go, but it's not here," she says sadly.

"But… why Abby, why are you going?"

"John… these past few weeks… have been unbearable. I just want to forget about it."

"You can't just forget about the past Abby."

"I know."

"Stay. Please."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"John, I told you I just want to forget about everything that's happened."

Seeing that this made her upset, he decided to stop asking why she was leaving. "Are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Probably not soon though."

Carter looks at the ground. She can see that he is upset, but he had to understand that she just had to get away from this town. Away from her crazy family, away from him, which reminded her too often of the child they both lost.

Abby looks at her watch. "I should get going," she tells him.

"Okay," he says, coming closer to her for one last goodbye. They hug, trying to remember everything about one another in that brief moment, knowing they wouldn't see each other for a while.

Abby gets in the car and starts it up. Carter comes by the window, and she rolls it down. "I'll miss you," he tells her.

"I know," she says, wiping her eyes to prevent the tears from flowing. She pulls out of the driveway, and starts to drive down the road. Carter watches as her car disappears in the distance.

"I love you!" he shouts down the road, even though he knows Abby probably can't hear him. A few seconds later his cell rings. He picks it up. "I love you too," says the person on the other line.

THE END

* * *

_A/N: i know, its really sad that it had to end that way... but i ended it the way i did so i can write a sequel... which im working on now...its kind of going slow for the time being, but im gonna try to work on it some more. hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
